Summer Days
by OfStrangeShadows
Summary: But what surprised him the most was that in the wicker loveseat was a sleeping American, glasses askew and a pamphlet like book on his lap. Title really has nothing to do with the story. Enjoy!


America's home was as foreign to him as space was to the human race. There was a door on both sides of the hall for every step he took, pictures hung everywhere, and it seemed as if he had already been in certain halls. England was most certainly going to scold America once he found him.

He forced open -what seemed to be- the five-hundredth door of America's home and stood in amazement at what he found. Just across from the door was a large window which was mostly covered by the green leaves of a tree from outside. At the base of the window was a wicker loveseat that was decorated with green cushions. Across from that was a bookcase that touched the ceiling slightly, each shelf held at least thirty books; all very thick and by author's that he knew and liked. But what surprised him the most was that in the wicker loveseat was a sleeping American, glasses askew and a pamphlet like book on his lap.

England took a step into the room, surprised by how much light seemed to invade his vision. He hadn't even noticed that the room had been lighter than the hallway. Instinctively, he looked up. To his surprise, there wasn't a light attached to the ceiling. He looked back down, realizing that all of the light in the room was only the sun. He felt slightly proud for the American, who was still sleeping like a baby, and his conserving of energy.

England took another step forward, turned slightly, and began to fully walk toward the sleeping American. Once he reached him, he fixed his glasses and took the small book from his lap. The former colony didn't even stir. England smiled slightly and looked down at the book.

"Places to visit while in London!" The book title read and England almost dropped it in surprise. Was America planning on visiting him? He had said that he was busy with paperwork –which had surprised England greatly- and had said he wouldn't be able to visit the shorter nation anytime soon.

England felt slightly embarrassed. There he was standing in America's home, uninvited, to come and see the nation when America himself had said he was busy, then discovering that the younger nation had fallen asleep trying to figure out a landmark to visit in London. He looked back down at the book again, wondering slightly if America had been planning to visit these places by himself. Had he been planning on bringing England with him?

England unconsciously sat down on the American's lap, forgetting that he had been occupying the wicker loveseat, and began to flip through the book. He stopped at the page that had information about the nation. It mostly held information about his history and he could easily point out mistakes that the book had made. He flipped the page and didn't notice his former colony move beneath him.

America placed his chin on England's shoulder, reading over it. England only noticed the American when he began to speak.

"There is a lot wrong in there."

England's heart began to race marathons in his chest, "Yes there is."

America wrapped his arms around the older nation's abdomen and sighed slightly, content with how close England was. The British man stayed completely still, keeping his eyes trained on the book. He couldn't fight back the reddish-pinkish blush he knew was decorating his cheeks.

"Do you wanna visit any of those places with me?" America's breath slid across his cheek and England shivered slightly.

"It'd be nice," England really wanted to turn around and just rub his face into the American's chest and scream how much he'd enjoy going to visit his own landmarks with the younger nation, but he kept calm. "But I thought you had paperwork to do."

"I did," The American smiled. "I finished it all. It's a lot easier if you plan on doing something after you finish it."

England nodded quietly, still staring blankly at the book in front of him.

"Why'd you sit on me?" America broke the short silence, staring at England with his sky blue eyes.

"I hadn't meant to." England replied, turning his head slightly. Green met blue and England's heart began to pound even harder against his ribs. America turned England's body around so that both of the older nation's legs were on the wicker loveseat, by his thighs. The British nation was staring down at the younger, who held him in place with his hands on the older nation's hips, and his mind went completely blank. The younger nation leant up and pressed his lips against the older's, tasting Early Grey tea and scones. It was obvious that the scones had been made by England because he could taste the unique flavor of burnt scone.

England, in return, pressed his lips against the younger's and could specifically taste cheeseburger and Coca Cola. England could lie and say that he _liked _the taste of cheeseburger and Coca Cola, but he could also lie and say that the American's taste completely turned him off. In truth, he wanted to get more of that taste and see if there was something behind it, something like _liberty_ and _justice_, because if the American had fought so hard to gain those things he better damn well taste like them.

America broke the kiss first; panting slightly with half-closed lids, staring up at the older nation. England was staring back, wondering in the back of his mind if America was ever going to release his hips and let him stand up. The sitting position he was in was in a very odd angle and he could feel a certain thing he knew he shouldn't have been feeling.

The American beneath him leant up again and captured his lips in another kiss, this time asking for entrance to his mouth. He gladly complied, opening his mouth slightly, and sighed in pleasure when the American's tongue slithered in. Their tongues danced for dominance with each other for a brief moment and England's finger nails were digging into the American's shoulders, trying very hard to make him let England take dominance. But, as always, he lost the fight for it and let the American take charge.

America sat up, making England fall onto the loveseat. His head hit the arm with a soft _thump_. To say that all America wanted at the moment was England is absolutely true. All America could think about was the hot lips against his, the hands on his shoulders, and the sounds England was making.

A knock on the door interrupted them as America began to find his way toward England's neck.

"Mr. America?"

Silence. England was staring at the door with wide eyes, much like a child looked when his mother caught him taking an extra cookie.

"Mr. America? Are you in there? Dad says he'd like to meet with you."

America was staring at the door with half-lidded eyes, wishing that his boss wouldn't have asked for him at this _exact_ moment.

"Yes, I'm in here. I'll be there in a second!" He shouted back.

"Okay, I'll go tell him!" They could hear as her footsteps began to fade away. England turned his head to stare at America, who was staring back at him like he was something delectable to eat. The shorter nation pushed at America's chest, turning his head and staring back at the door.

"You should be going. You don't want to disappoint your boss by being late."

America shook his head mutely, staring at England's neck. There were slightly purple marks and America knew that England was going to destroy something once he saw them. America removed himself from the older nation, standing in plain view of the window and swept him up into his arms, placing a passionate kiss on the other nation's lips.

"Wait here until I come back."

England just nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This actually took me a bit longer than I had expected. I hope you all enjoy the ending! Yes, I know that the characters seem a bit OOC. Sorry about that.**

**I love reviews! After all, I am a review whore! :D**


End file.
